New home
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Naruto is sent to live with the 00cyborgs. Yaoi NarutoJoe.
1. Arival

I do not own Naruto or Cyborg009.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi in later chapters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto/Joe.  
  
001: Ivan, 002: Jet, 003: Francoise, 004: Albert, 005: G. Junior, 006: Chang, 007: G. B., 008: Pyunma ,009: Joe.  
  
Naruto looked around, he was with Kakashi in a strange town, that's right a town, not a village like he was used to. Naruto ran up to a shop window and looked inside, there were lots of animals. "Naruto come on, we're not here for pets, we're here to see an old friend of mine." Kakashi said and led Naruto (after pulling him away from half the shops in town) to a huge mansion. He knocked on the front door and a young woman with blond hair answered. "Hello, you must be Kakashi, Dr. Gilmore's in the living room. I see you brought a friend." The girl said.  
  
"Yes this is Naruto, I'm keeping an eye on him for a few days." Kakashi replied, Naruto looked around excitedly as they entered and went to the living room. Two people were already in the room fighting abought something.  
  
"I'm fourteen, I can look after myself!" A boy with brown hair yelled at an elderly man.  
  
"I'm not saying you can't Joe, but the group you're hanging around is being a bad influence. I'm just looking out for you." The man said.  
  
"Yeah right, the people I hang out with are my friends, they are not a bad influence!" Joe yelled before notching Naruto and Kakashi. "I'm going to my room, you've got company." Joe said and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Charming boy." Kakashi said as Naruto looked up the stairs carefully.  
  
"Yes, he's at the age were all kids turn on there parents." The man said. "So who is this, the one you wanted me to see?" He asked looking at Naruto who was currently investigating the TV, until a man with red hair turned it on, then he jumped back and growled at it.  
  
"Yes, his name's Naruto. He's a young ninja from the leaf village but the Hokage feels that it's best to send him somewhere people won't treat him so badly just because of his past." Kakashi said as Naruto sat down on the couch. The man with red hair looked at him from the other end of the couch. Naruto slowly laid down like a fox with one hand over his face and fell asleep. "He acts up sometimes but only because he wants attention, he grew up without anyone to look after him. It's best to give him that attention." Kakashi looked back at the man. "Think you can handle him, Dr. Gilmore?"  
  
"Well, I manage to keep a family of nine in order so one more shouldn't be to much trouble. I'll be happy to take care of him." Dr. Gilmore said.  
  
"Thank you, I'll have to come up with something to tell his team mates, but I doubt anyone will miss him to much, he doesn't have many friends back home, I'd better go." Kakashi said and left for home with Naruto still asleep on the couch.  
  
"Are we really going to take care of him?" The man with red hair asked.  
  
"Yes Jet, he's family now." Dr. Gilmore said as Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and saw that Kakashi was gone.  
  
"Where's Master Kakashi?" Naruto asked turning to Dr. Gilmore.  
  
"He left, you live with us now, and there's no need to call him 'master' anymore." Dr. Gilmore replied.  
  
"He left me here? I should have known better then to expect to be going back, I over heard him talking to the Hokage abought leaving me somewhere." Naruto said sadly, he looked around and noticed that the brown haired boy had come back.  
  
"Joe, can you get the others, we have a new family member." Dr. Gilmore said, Joe just grunted in replied and went back upstairs to get the others, a few minuets later eight people had come down (remember Jet was already there). Dr. Gilmore introduced them all to Naruto and vice-versa then lunch was made.  
  
"Naruto, why don't you tell us abought yourself?" Francoise asked.  
  
"Well, I'm fourteen and I can't swim." Naruto said and continued eating.  
  
"We can teach you to swim if you want." Pyunma offered.  
  
"No thanks." Naruto said before continuing to eat. *I doubt I'll be here for long anyway, I'll probably just be abandoned again.* He thought. As soon as lunch was over Dr. Gilmore showed him to his room. Naruto's room was black with one stuffed fox in the corner. His bed had black covers and was in the corner by the door, he had a black desk in the other corner and a empty shelf beside his desk. The door that led to his closet was on the wall opposite his bed-room door so he hung his orange jacket in it, crawled in bed, and was asleep in minuets. Jet looked in on him and saw him sound asleep so he walked over to get a closer look.  
  
"Hey Naruto, welcome to the family." Jet said gently stroking the younger boys cheek with his finger. "I'll leave you alone, sleep tight." With that Jet got up and left, he didn't notice Naruto open his eyes and grab the stuffed fox to snuggle up with. The next morning Joe walked into Naruto's room and saw the bed empty, he walked to the kitchen and found Naruto there, he was helping Chang-Changku with breakfast. Joe then left and went to meet his friends.  
  
"Why's Joe leaving before breakfast?" Naruto asked without looking up from the fridge as he retrieved the egg carton.  
  
"Probably going to meet those gangsters again." Chang-Changku replied as he started cooking the eggs. "Naruto, can you wake the others and tell them breakfast is ready?"  
  
"Okey." Naruto said and hurried up stairs to get everyone up. He soon came back down with the others and sat at the table.  
  
"Where's Joe?" Francoise asked looking at the empty seat.  
  
"He left a few minuets ago, probably with his gangster buddies again." Chang-Changku said, breakfast was eaten in silence and then they all left to took care of there daily chores.  
  
"So, any spacial talents?" Albert asked Naruto, he was done with his chores and they were in the living room relaxing.  
  
"Not really." Naruto said. The door opened then and Joe came in, he went straight to the couch.  
  
"Where have you been Joe?" Albert asked looking at him.  
  
"With my friends." Joe replied, they sat there for a few minuets in silence until Naruto, who had fallen asleep in the chair, started whimpering, apparently having a bad dream.  
  
"Stay back humans." Naruto muttered in his sleep, he moved like he was trying to run on all fours. "This fox is to wild for even you to tame."  
  
"What is that boy dreaming?" Albert asked walking over to Naruto, he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and moved it quickly to avoid being bit. Naruto then sat up panting. "Are you okey?"  
  
"Yeah, just a nightmare." Naruto replied putting his hand on his forehead, he got up and walked to his room. Joe fallowed silently and stood outside Naruto's door listening. "What's going on? Why are your memories becoming my dreams?" Naruto asked, Joe peeked in and saw that only Naruto was there, so who was he talking to. Naruto started to say more but then stopped as if someone were speaking to him. "That would explain it, but that doesn't mean I'll get used to it soon." Naruto stopped again as if being interrupted. "Why should I? There's no point in getting involved with this family, they'll just leave me like all the others. You're all I've got Kyubi." Naruto said tears streaming unchecked down his cheeks.  
  
"We won't leave you." Joe said walking into Naruto's room, Naruto gasped when he saw him and turned away. "Please Naruto, trust us. We would never abandon you." Joe put his hand carefully on Naruto's shoulder, when the blond haired boy didn't move to push it off he walked around to see Naruto's face. Tears streamed slowly down Naruto's face, Joe reached up and whipped them away. Naruto looked at him and smiled, he wasn't sure why but he felt safer around Joe then all the others.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
So how did you like it, please review and be gental with the flames. It was my first work with Crborg009 but I'm sure all the names are right, I looked them up. (007's is a nickname, I didn't want to call him 'Great Britain' so I call him G. B.) 


	2. Battle in the forest, hopless ninjas

I'm back, thanks for coming again.  
  
I do not own Naruto or Cyborg009.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi in later chapters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto/Joe.  
  
001: Ivan, 002: Jet, 003: Francoise, 004: Albert, 005: G. Junior, 006: Chang, 007: G. B., 008: Pyunma ,009: Joe.  
  
The next morning Naruto got up and looked at his clock: four in   
the morning (a ninja should be able to wake up early, plus demons   
can). He looked out his window and noticed movements in the bushes, eleven shadows moved in the forest. Naruto carefully opened his window and crept out, moving to the forest to get a better look. He got close to one of the shadows and saw that it was none other then Uchiha Sasuke. "Naruto come out." Sasuke said looking right at him, Naruto walked into the clearing as the other ten shadows came:   
Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Konohamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi  
Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuga   
Neji. Akamaru was on Kiba's shoulder.  
"What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked, ready to fight if   
needed.  
"We missed you. So we came to find you and take you back to the   
village." Neji said calmly walking up to Naruto, the blond took a step   
back just before Neji put a cloth over his mouth and nose, the scent   
caused Naruto to fall asleep. Joe ran full speed into the forest and   
stood in front of Neji, looking angrily at the ninja holding Naruto.  
"Let him go now, he lives with us now." Joe said, hatred flaring in   
his eyes.  
"And if we don't?" Sasuke asked standing between Joe and   
Naruto.  
"Then I'll have no choice but to force you." Joe said before   
vanishing. He reappeared right behind Neji and knocked him out cold   
with one karate chop to the side of the neck. "Next."  
"We are not letting you stand in our way." Sasuke said, he ran up   
and punched Joe but just hurt his own hand. "What are you?"  
"Go back to your village, Naruto belongs with us now." Joe said   
picking Naruto up and carrying him back to the mansion. The others   
weren't awake yet so Joe just put Naruto on the couch and sat next to   
him. Naruto woke a few seconds later and looked at him.  
"Joe, you saved me? Thanks" Naruto whispered crawling into Joe's lap.  
"No problem Naruto." Joe replied. Naruto slowly crawled onto   
Joe lap and settled down, like a fox again. He was soon fast asleep so   
Joe carried him up to his room and put him to bed before going back   
to bed himself. Joe got up again a few minutes later and went to meet   
his friends, unaware of the person fallowing him in the shadows,   
blood red eyes watching as he crept after the young cyborg.  
  
TBC  
  
Okey, Short chapter, but I'm working on it. Thanks for the good reviews from chapter one and I hope to get those two together next time. I just had to leave it off at a cliff hanger. 


End file.
